


[ Anthony E. Stark  b. March 3, 1963 – d. January, 2008]

by Professor_Fluffy



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Requiem for Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ Anthony E. Stark  b. March 3, 1963 – d. January, 2008]

**Author's Note:**

> **Civil War Spoilers!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the bastard child of The Civil War and the end of the Captain America movie.  
> Alternate Ending: Dismisses everything that happens to Steve & Tony after the Civil War.
> 
> Someone should probably take my depressing music away. 
> 
> This really isn't long enough to merit posting, but Civil War just stops my ability to rationalize.

Tony curls up on the surgical white sheets, his heart beating erratically. 

He can feel a trail of moisture sliding down his cheek. He ignores it.

He’s watched the footage a thousand times. Steve lying in the rickety metal bed, the gentle breeze from the ceiling fan ruffling his hair, his eyes opening slowly, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, seeing the new world pulsing around him, bolting out of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s facility, that distinctive run, like a colt learning to walk for the first time. It plays repetitively on the monitors around him. His stomach heaves.

Tony jerks spasmodically. He can’t remember what happened in Time Square. 

Deletion 35% Complete. 

Memories spill from his mind.

Steve is staring at him contemptuously, arms crossed. Tony hears people screaming. Steve.

**“Was it worth it?”**

Rage. So much rage. 

He can’t answer. He won’t answer. He wants to take it all back but he can’t, he’s doing the right thing. He knows it’s the right thing. He’s protecting them.

## “WAS IT WORTH IT!”

His vision goes painfully white, blurring, colors dancing behind his eyes. 

Deletion 65% Complete.

Steve walks mincingly, hands cuffed behind his back, climbing the courthouse steps, dismal and looming. Gunshots ring out, and Tony screams. 

Steve falls to the ground. There is blood everywhere. Tony chokes on a sob, and the memory fades, scattering.

A cold slab. Steve, clad in tattered jeans, ripped and torn, face frozen in time, his shield lying against his chest.

#### It wasn’t worth it. 

Blue eyes, lashes fluttering open. Who?

Tony is cold. Tony is. Tony. Who am I?

Deletion 100% Complete.

The monitors flatline.

“Wake up you bastard.”

Lips press against his mouth. His eyes flutter open.

He looks up into familiar azure eyes.

“Tony.”

“Steve”

Tony chokes back a sob. _“It wasn’t worth it.”_

“I know.”


End file.
